Naruto: Just Another Day
by Dasende
Summary: [Ch.1 REVISED] Naruto thinks today will just be a normal day for him with Sakura at the Ramen shop, but he's about to embark on an adventure that expands farther his his own hometown. Please Read and Review! [Crossover]
1. Intro

_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Naruto, Cartoon Network or parties that have ownership on Naruto. This is a fanfic for the entertainment and enjoyment of the fanbase of Naruto._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**Naruto - Just Another Day (Intro)**

_COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!_

A rooster crowed to the sun, it was another beautiful day in Konoha and everything was going off to a good start. Sasuke was always on Naruto's mind but today was about Sakura the girl of his dreams. She had finally accepted to go on a little get together with him at the Ramen shop to probably lift his mood after losing Sasuke, but he wouldn't be late nonetheless! He rushed around his room searching for some clean clothes for this day, this was a chance that Naruto couldn't have even dreamed of. He could make a good impression on her that he wasn't just some over-energetic boy who would fool around way too often and maybe, just maybe this could blossom into something more. Unknown to him however, this would be the beginning of an adventure he would not soon forget.

**"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"**

He said with a grin, it took 5 minutes of rigorous searching to eventually find a clean suit for him to wear and was dare he say, proud of that fact until Sakura had clearly pointed out otherwise. He hit himself on the head and his eye twitched, just a few minutes before Konohamaru had been bugging him again with his fixation on become Hokage and decided it would be fun to just ambush him with a torrent of mudballs. Unable to find fault in of obviously flawless dodging and maneuvering capabilities he quickly he bowed slightly and put his hands together in apology.

**"Sorry, at least I'm not late!"**

Sakura just sighed in disbelief, Naruto never _did_ understand the concept of daylight savings time. She had planned out all Naruto's moves way ahead of time so it didn't surprise her, in fact, it was more aggrivating. She was already busy with her own training to become a Medic-nin and the extra hour just gave her a little more time to study and practice. Sending a slight smile towards Naruto he jumped up in excitement and ran over to the Ramen shop, dragging her right behind him.

**"Two giant bowls of Ramen old man!"** Naruto yelled with a twinkle in his eye,

It was always a great day when ramen was involved, especially with Sakura. Sakura could only try to hide her laughter as Naurto started to jump up and down and side to side as the old man prepared their Ramen, and when he placed the bowls on the counter she couldn't help but join in with Naruto with a fist in the air and chopsticks ready to dig in.

**"ITIDAKIMASU!"**

A half an hour passed right by as they enjoyed each others company and of course, the Ramen. Naruto didn't even notice Sakura glancing over at him a few times during the course of the meal or even at the beginning of it. With a stretch of the arms and releasing of a sigh of contentment, Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled at her wondering if today was the day he would get maybe a little kiss from her and unfourtunately for him this caused him to drool and Sakura of course noticed this immediately. So with a swift punch to the face Sakura stormed off away from the Ramen store, a vein bulging from her forehead and muttering some comments about Naruto.

Rubbing his head Naruto slowly got up and sighed, he had blown it yet again and he was thinking about giving it up by now. He had been trying for such a long time now he had lost count on how many times he had been rejected and strangely enough it always ended the same way as this one did. After paying the old man for the Ramen he slowly started to make his way back to his home shielding his eyes from the sun at high noon.

He had walked quite a ways now and he noticed that he was no where near his house, in fact he was quite a ways off from Konoha and didn't know how exactly to get back. Naruto looked around with a slight panic and he started to frantically run around until he came up with an idea, not a very smart one, but it was an accomplishment. So without any further delay he gathered up some Chakra.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Instantly 30 clones appeared and all at one they began to hop upon one another. He obviously didn't think this through though and the tower of Naruto's fell down within a few seconds and he lost most of his other clones in one swift 'poof'.

_Darn it! Why isn't this working?_

Being the stubborn one that he is he created some more clones and this time caught on to the idea that more on the bottom would help...Success! Except something odd caught his eye, it wasn't Konoha, but a faint blue glowing. It wasn't too far off to the north and only one thing came to his mind, Sasuke.

He quickly started to rush off to the area of the faint glowing, running on the ground then jumping from tree branch to tree branch, not taking into consideration who might be there or what else it could possibly be. Even though it seemed not too far away it seemed much longer than he had hoed and passing the lush green trees in a blur he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth to let out a call to his rival.

"**Sasuke! You better not be running away from me and I don't care how many people you've brought with you, I'll even take on Orochimaru himself but I'll still beat you all to a pulp! When I get there you better hope that I'll forgive you and decide to bring you back to Konoha!"**

With the bright light getting brighter as he continued on through the forest he had to shield his eyes from it and darted off behind a tree, or rather darted off _into_ a tree...it still had the same effect though. Rubbing his head he gritted his teeth at the carelessness of Sasuke.

_Darn that Sasuke! Just running around with a Chidori like that- Kakashi would be so disappointed in him and show him a thing or two!_

He took a deep breath and slowly peeked out to the side to find that the source of the blue light wasn't moving at all and he started to creep closer and closer ever so slightly. When he came up he found not Sasuke and his Chidori, strangely he didn't even find a person. What he found was something that he couldn't explain nor could anyone in this world explain either. It appeared to be a large circular blue opening, and Naruto being the curious type walked over to it and looked at it for a while before he came up with another ingenious idea.

He took a quick jump backwards and began to perform his trademark technique, Rasengan. It was only obvious that one blue ball of light would only react to another...right? With his Rasengan completed he held out his hand and charged towards the blue light, only to be thwarted by a pebble, making him trip and stumble into the portal.

After regaining conciousness he quickly took a look around and found he was no longer in Konoha but he was in an arena of some sort, and he was looking an very confused Announcer with blond hair and sunglasses. Naruto was about to use Kage Bunshin when the tournament announcer held up his hand and put the mic to his mouth.

"**HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT! We have a little lad here that wandered onto the arena someone please come and claim him!"**

Naruto stepped back once and reached down for a kunai ready to take on anyone until a perky voice popped up to calm him.

"**Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing in the middle of the ring bub! Why don't you go sit off to the side and wait for your turn!"**

The voice was accompanied by a small childlike figure- one that Naruto didn't recognize and of course being Naruto he twirled around once and pointed his finger to the childlike voice.

"**My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Fear it, for one day I will be the Hokage!"**

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes: Well that is my introduction to the story, most of you can probably guess who the first character in his adventure is but for all of those who don't I'm sure you'll see it obvious in the next chapter of, _

_Naruto – Just Another Day (Ch. 1)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Naruto, Cartoon Network or parties that have ownership on Naruto and DBZ. This is a fanfic for the entertainment and enjoyment of the fanbase of the respective Animes._

**--------**

_Last time on Naruto: Just Another Day:_

"**HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT! We have a little lad here that wandered onto the arena someone please come and claim him!"**

Naruto stepped back once and reached down for a kunai ready to take on anyone until a perky voice popped up to calm him.

"**Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing in the middle of the ring bub! Why don't you go sit off to the side and wait for your turn!"**

The voice was accompanied by a small childlike figure- one that Naruto didn't recognize and of course being Naruto he twirled around once and pointed his finger to the childlike voice.

"**My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Fear it, for one day I will be the Hokage!"**

**---------**

**Naruto: Just Another Day (Ch 1)**

A small child now walked in front of Naruto and scratched his head a bit, he didn't know what this kid was talking about and he dressed funny too! He looked up to this strange boy and said what any normal person would do in this situation.

"**You're going to be a WHAT! Why?"**

Naruto was at a loss of words and he rubbed his head until the head from the friction was too hot for him to stand anymore. Readjusting his head protector he just noticed that noone else was wearing a one but was wearing an orange suit with a weird symbol on the back. Well at least the fighters in the back fo the arena were except for the child. He was wearing a blue outfit with a white belt and his hair was one of the weirdest things he had ever seen. That of course was quickly replaced as he looked along the sides of the arena.

_What is going on here! A mime? A guy in an insect suit? How do you get your hair that high? Is that person green? How come he has three eyes? Is that kid on a cloud? What's with the talking pig and the floating cat? Where is that Ramen smell coming from?_

His mind was in a giant whirlwind of confusion as he continued to look at his surroundings, which brought him back to the symbol on the back of the uniforms.

_Is there a new village that is top secret that I don't know about? Darn that Tsunade, not informing a great ninja like myself about a new village! It looks like a...tic tac toe board? The Village of The Hidden Tic-Tac-Toe? NO! That's not it!_

He continued to ponder the name of the new village and was coming up with stranger and stranger names until the young lad tugged on his suit and snapped him back to reality.

"**Hey! I _asked _you a question, what's a Hokage? And what's with the weird symbol on your forehead thingy? Isn't that just for girls?"**

Naruto's eye twitched at the last question and he jumped in the air flailing his arms and legs and if you didn't know better you'd say that all his frantic waving actually made him float in midair.

"**The Hokage is the best and greatest ninja in the village and I'm going to be it someday! And this symbol means I'm from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, thank you very much which will outclass all other villages! AAAND this headband means I'm a certified ninja and it's NOT just for girls!"**

Naruto started to breathe heavily and quickly with his eyes rolled back into his head from anger. As he continued to vent out what anger he had left the announcer slowly walked up to them and leaned in close to the small child in front of Naruto.

"**Umm...Goku? Do you have any idea what he's talking about, because we'd like to get on with the match and right now this kid is preventing that from happening." **

Goku simply nodded to the Announcer and with a 'matter-of-fact' tone he responded

"**Of course! This Naruto guy wants to be the best fighter in his village! ...But I still don't get the whole headband thing...and I still think it's for a girl..."**

Naruto didn't have any energy left to respond back to this Goku character and he simply just let out a big sigh and shook his head. He reminded him of Konohamaru, just a small innocent child who apparently didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. It probably got him into as much trouble as Naruto got into when he was in the academy.

While Naruto was having his little moment to recover himself Goku took it upon him to fly up next to Naruto and take his forehead protector. He grinned as he tied it on his head and he jumped in front of Naruto with a finger pointed to his face.

"**I am Son Goku! I will be the Hokage everyone fear me!"**

Goku then burst out into laughter and fell on his back laughing all the while.It didn't take Naruto long to notice that his own protector was stolen and he quickly ran over to Goku and snatched it up off his head. With a growl he slowly tied his protector back on and pointed at Goku.

"**Anytime, anywhere little kid I'll beat you up fair and square!"**

With the finishing of his sentence he gathered up some chakra and began to execute his Kage bunshin technique, he wanted to make sure that noone took him lightly and he was someone to be recognized as a powerful ninja.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

He even went over the top for this one as 40 clones appeared and the announcer took it upon him to jump out of the ring and start doing his job. With a twinkle on his sunglasses he brought up the mic to his mouth and pointed to the sky.

"**Alllllright! It seems like the boy from nowhere has a few tricks up his sleeve but how will Goku counter this move? It's 41 to 1!"**

Goku was amazed at Naruto's power, he had never seen such a technique where so many clones were produced all at once. His eyes were open wide as the 40 clones all followed the exact same movements without any flaws...he could however duplicate the same effect. It would take slightly longer but he was positive he would be just as good.

"**Triform! And again! And again! Now Double up!"**

Goku with a grin pointed at all of his clones there were 54 clones plus him against Naruto and his 40, Naruto not to be over done quickly evened out the battlefield and only narrowed his eyes readying himself for an intense battle. Naruto and his clones pointed to Goku and his and with a nod he rushed as well as all of his clones to battle.

Goku responded by just imitating him and rushing off towards him with his own clones each of them powering up as they charged, the crowd standing on their feet cheering both of them on and they were going faster and faster they both reeled back for a punch and...

"**Ramen! Get your ramen here, last one, cheap and chopsticks are included!"**

Both Naruto and Goku turned at the last moment of their charge to find the Ramen Vendor and one deafening sound of crashing, yells of pain and of course the clones screaming 'RAMEN!'. Both Goku's and Naruto clones disappeared and the slowly stood up and stared each other down- they were going to get that Ramen and noone was going to get in their way, Noone. They both pointed to the vendor and simultaneously screamed out-

"**The Ramen is MINE!"**

Naruto dashed off first with Goku following right behind him, Goku didn't bother playing around and he started to fire off Ki blasts and Naruto. Taking a giant leap in the air Naruto dodged the blasts but Goku was now ahead of him- and now he created a Kage Bunshin to throw at Goku. Goku looked back and grinned to only find a clone right in his face, with a yelp and a poof Goku was down and Naruto had regained the lead.

"**Hey that's not fair! Quit throwing your clones Naruto, don't you have any respect for yourself?"**

Naruto quickly turned behind and stuck out his tongue, maybe Goku wasn't going to go as far as he would for that Ramen but just as he turned back he ran right into the vendor launching the last Ramen out towards Goku. With a skip and a hop Naruto redirected himself back towards Goku to try and intercept the now airborne Ramen. Both Goku and Naruto jumped at the same time towards the Ramen to catch it and of course they crashed into each other again with the Ramen on top of both their heads. They both started to try to strangle each other and uttered out a few words.

"**It's all YOUR fault! Otherwise I'd be enjoying the Ramen right now!"**

They struggled for a bit each gaining a little over the other but overall it was just a stalemate, and they both just started to crack up covered in Ramen and sitting on the ground. Goku stood up first and help Naruto up then motioned for him to follow to a green haired woman, Bulma.

"**Hey Bulma, do you think we can stop at your place for a bit? I think we're both really hungry and our clothes need washing."**

Bulma raised a fist to Goku and shook it for a while but eventually she just sighed and put it back down, it was no use. Goku was always like this and it would never change, besides Capsule Corp was big enough for the both of them.

Naruto continuing to follow Goku and Bulma walked into a strange yellow contraption that came out of what seemed like a tube. He was already confused to begin with so he didn't bother to think about that or anything else in this weird place. As he began to wait to arrive to wherever it was they were going he started to stare at Vegeta, he was fascinated at the shape of his hair style and how exactly he got it to stay that way even in battle. He slowly crept up to Vegeta and poked him a few times before Vegeta gave an agitated response.

"**Argh..now what do YOU want? Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"**

Naruto slowly pointed to his hair then motioned with his arms stretching them out to the sky and then forming a point to motion along with his words.

"**Your hair, how do you get it that tall and keep it that way. It seems that you haven't even touched it at all with anything to keep it in place!"**

Vegeta started to growl and just stared at Naruto until eventually he gave up and walked away. Naruto was fairly disappointed that he didn't know how to get his hair like that, he thought he would look kind of cool. He chuckled to himself as he pictured himself with that hairdo and pointing over Konoha on the top of Hokage mountain until someone bothered him, a strange short bald man.

"**Hey there, you shouldn't bother Vegeta ya know...sometimes he can get a little...cranky. But hey you put on quite a show there if I say so myself, you know if I was a little bit younger I'd be in there too! By the way my name is Krillin!"**

With his breaking back into reality complete he stared into the face of the Krillin and immediately screamed and jumped back pointing at his face...

"**WAHH! YOU HAVE NO NOSE!"**

Krillin looked at him oddly for a moment and just sighed, he didn't know what to do with this character so he went back to go talk to Bulma or someone else besides this kid. Naruto however was so traumatized by the absence of a nose he just continued to point repeating the same phrase about him not having a nose over and over again.

With the arrival to Capsule Corp. Vegeta was given the task to Naruto which he of course reluctantly accepted. Grabbing him around the torso he threw him into the laundry room which created a very loud noise, Bulma wasn't too happy about that but at least it got Naruto out of his little trance. He quickly scanned the area jabbing slightly about the guy with no nose for a few seconds until he realized that somehow his clothes were clean and he was ready to go to try to find where exactly he was.

He slowly peeked out towards the automatic door, which kept him amused for a while until he didn't move his head out of the way fast enough and the door closed on him. Sure enough that noone was around he jumped out into the hallway only to be run into buy none other than Buu and it was more of a bounce off of, not ran into. Buu jumped from side to side and clapped his hands with a smile on his face.

"**Buu! Buu! You run into Buu and bounce away! Buu do it again!"**

Naruto shook his head and waves his arms in front of him trying to signal off Buu but he wouldn't take no for an answer and he rushed right into Naurto making him fly right into the Capsule Corp meeting room where Goku and the gang were discussing about a recent threat approaching earth. It was some random gang of bandits still enraged about the whole Frieza being killed and trying to get revenge or something like that. They weren't worried but it was a habit to gather around and discuss some sort of plan even though they would just rush in with fists flying.

Bulma glared at Naruto and slammed her hand onto the table, he just ruined whatever concentration Goku might have had in her plan of attack and she wasn't about to just let them go off and fight without a proper plan.

"**People, People, Please! We have to come up with a good strategy or else we'll find ourselves in an awkward situation and when you finally _do_ realize that we should have had a plan don't come crying to me, Nooo! I'll just say 'well you didn't want a plan you just wanted to run into the brick wall head first and hoping to come out without a scratch! Well No-sir-ee, we're all going to have a nice sit down and come up with a plan whether you like it or not!"**

Naruto quickly stood and pointed to where Buu once was and he looked around looking under tables, chairs and anything else before he finally gave up and let loose a sigh. Today was turning out to be quite an interesting but painful day for him. He eventually made his way to a chair and just as he sat down everyone stood up and left to get ready for the upcoming battle. Apparently he missed the whole meeting while trying to look for Buu, and even though he didn't really care for the plan he would have liked to at least sat down for a while. Reluctantly he stood back up and walked after the group into the same giant yellow airship that got them here and approached the one he knew as Goku.

"**Uhm, excuse me but do you think you can clue me in on what exactly we're doing and possibly help me find a way to get back to my village?"**

As he finished his sentence he heard a voice that seemed to appear out of thin air...

_Well I'd say your in quite a predicament but I'm sure Bulma and Trunks can work out something to help you back to your village. Just describe what the thing looked like when you entered and Bulma should be able to replicate it. Haha, take it easy guys and make sure you don't get into too much trouble._

Naruto's eyes were open wide at this point and he looked around to see if anyone else had heard this voice to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He was sure that even in this strange place hearing voices in your head was not a normal thing. Goku only nodded to Naruto to reassure him that he was not the only one that heard him. Naruto didn't really want to bother with learning that person's name because he figured he wouldn't remember it when he got back home anyway he only just stared off into the floor and unfortunately for him Bulma didn't express that the floor he was standing on was about to collapse open. Naruto could only just sigh in disbelief because so far all he could do in this place was get into trouble or attract it, as soon as he saw the ground however a scream came out of his mouth and he began barreling towards the ground.

"**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Before Goku and gang could even notice he was gone, a portal was opened beneath him and Naruto landed on some pavement with a sigh of relief. He took a quick look at his surroundings to see a demon-like thing right beside him and he was oddly enough in a city surrounded by buildings. As he took up a fighting pose a voice was heard behind him.

"**Moon Tiara Magic!"**

Naruto slowly looked behind his shoulder and could only stare with his eye twiching..

"**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**--------------**

_Author's Notes: Yeah, it's a little obvious this time- but I figured it would be a little more humorous this way, find out what's up my sleeve next time on:_

_Naruto: Just Another Day (Ch 2.)_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: My deepest apologies for those who have been waiting for the 3rd chapter to be put up! I've been a little preoccupied lately, with my list of excuses being of homework, examsand something about a hard drive crash along the way. Anyway, I have no intention of abandoning my story but as I reread the first paragraph of the first chapter I almost pulled out my hair as I saw it needed a rewrite. So for my first order of business I shall rewrite the two chapters that I already have and hope it will meet with my expectations and then I will continue on with the story for as long as I can come up with ideas for them.**

**Coming up: Encounters with Sailor Moon and friends**


End file.
